Rules
by Cole-That-Girl23
Summary: I can break the rules without actually breaking them! Robbie x Beck Yaoi!


Okay. Lately I have fallen HEAD OVER HEELS for these two:)

And I know their actually isn't mutch of them out their... Yeah...

OH! THE REASON I HAVN'T UPDADED BIG TIME BIEBER AND SECRET LOVE IS BECAUSE MY COMPUTER BROKE (I DROPPED IT AND BAMN! BYE-BYE )

SO SORRY! BUT I ACTUALLY STARTED THEM SO I WILL UPDATE SOON! SO... OTHER THEN THAT... ENJOY THE STORY!

Beck Oliver

My eyes fluttered softly as I whatched him, arguing with- Guess who! - Rex. I honestly don't get it... How dos a teenage boy, who just turned seventeen, belives that he still needs his puppet with him everywhere he goes. ...I guess Rex is like his baby blanket, or that stuffed animal you always had when you were a kid... He just never out-grew it. But Rex is... different, in some ways... First of all, Rex is the cocky-confident Robbie that no one has ever seen without Rex present. Plus, Rex was better with the ladies and was actually more liked then Robbie! Like seriously, Their the same people you bunch of fucking idiots! God, I swear, the people these days...

"Yo, Robs!"I said, making him turn towards me, stopping the current argument. I motioned my hand for him to come over. He turned towards Rex, and said some sort of insult, then sat him on the chair, eyeing him one last time before walking over to me. He sat in the desk in front of me and turned around.

"Yeah Beck?" He said casually, looking around. "Dude!" I started, "No ones around!"

He turned his head, looking around. No one in the room but some kids in the back dancing. He turned back and laughed. "Yeah, didn't notice." He laughed.

"So, I was thinking"I said, twirling a finger on the collar of his jacket. "You, me, and my RV, tonight at eleven?"

"Beck"He said warningly, as if anoyed. "Its a school night!"

Oh, yeah... Robbie made this rule. No sex on school days, only weekends and holidays. Exept that one time on valentines day when it was, as he quotes, 'Acting on impulse.' But its thursday and Im extremely horny! Just thinking about it... Mmmnnn...

"Robbie" I mewed seductivly, eyeing him with lust. I moved my hand on his neck, slowly tracing circles as I quietly moaned. "An exeption!" I could see it in his eyes. Lust. His voice slowly started to hitch, as he leaned in closer, then relized what he was doing. He quickly pulled away, cupping my cheeks, as he moved his lips close to mine.

"I promise, tomorow!"His voice growled, not helping a bit with my problom. But, he was being so... Sexy, so out of charecter... Its hot. His breath interupted my thoughts as he slowly leaned in the few inches that seperated our lips. He traced his tounge on my lower lip, then pecked my cheek. "Tomorow!" He reapeated.

He seperated from me as he got up and walked back up to Rex, picking him up, he said something to him then walked away. I still stared in shock, as Robbie had just done the unimaginable. Plus, he made my boner worse, so im gonna have a hard time leaving school. I whatched as his hips swayed back and forth as he walked, his pants cupping his ass tightly, as he started to wear female jeans to school, knowing they turned me on extreamly.

I sighed and looked around. Maybe I could quietly walk out of school with no one seeing me. Ha. Fat chance. I got up and shoved my hands in my pokets. Might as well try to hide it.

...

I layed on my bed, tossing and turning at every noise I heard. Birds, planes, cars, that anoying cat that lives in our yard but attacks us every time we get near it, its so distracting! I mean, the only thing I can actually focus on is tomorow. ... Tick Tok, Its taking to long! I mean, why make such a stupid rule anyways! 'No sex on school days!' Ahhhh! I turn back on my stomach. If only tomorow were today! I sighed.

11:58 P.M .

Not even close.

I grabbed my cell and scrolled through the contacts list untill I saw a familar name. Robbie. Lets see what he is up to!

_RING_

_RING_

_RING _

_RING_

_HELLO?_

I smiled evily. "Hey Robbie! Whatcha doin?" I said as innocently as possible. I heard a anoyed sigh on the other end.

_No Beck! I will not make a run over to your house! School night!_

I cringed. How did he- "How did you know I was gonna say that?"

_Well, ever since that rule was made, on every thursday, you call and try to persuade me to come over. Every. Time._

I started to remember this. Wow. I never noticed my routine, but he had to come over! My body felt like it was gonna explode!

"Please Robbie! Please please oh preety please!" I begged. I have been reduced to begging. Wow.

_No!_

_"_C'mon! Please!

_No!_

_"_Please!"

_Beck! If your so friken horny, why don't you just masturbate!_

I stoped at his words. He was right. I should masturbate. Great idea, but, it would be even better...

"Okay. I will masturbate!" I said sweetly through the phone.

_Good. Happy hands! Ill talk to you later, b-_

"Wait! Robbie!" I said quickly.

_What?_

"Stay on the phone" I said simply.

_Why!_

"It will be fun" I said as I trailed my hand down to my pajama pants. I slowly started to palm myself. I let out a soft wimper, hoping Robbie heard it.

_Beck, what are you doing?_

I started to moan louder, as I started to feel the precum soak its way throught the pants, making me shudder more.

_Beck, I swear, if you don't anser me, I-_

"Robbie!" I moaned out as my hand violently pulled my pants down, throwing the covers off of me, releasing my cock. It felt amazing, the cool air of the RV surounding my penis. I could hear Robbie's breath pick up throught the phone. I smiled. Slowly, I snaked my hand around my dick, gasping at the sensation that shot through me.

"Mmmmm..."I moaned into the phone. I could hear Robbie shifting, it was working. I softly, using feather light touches, slid back and forth through the slit that was oozing out pre-cum, making me moan and pant. I made sure that every bit of noise I made went through the phone, so he could hear me. I could hear him panting, and movement was being made. Perfect.

"Having fun their?" I moaned out, smiling as I imagened him blushing and hiding his face. I wraped my hand around the base of my penis and slowly started too tug forward, making plesure explode through my veins. I made sure to moan loudly into the phone as my hand got to work.

"Robbie... N-need you!" I managed to moan out, but it probably sounded more like muffled screaming.

_Beck~_

"Robbie! ~"I yelled out as it started to rain sticky white rain drops all ovr my hand and stomach. I smiled as I reached over and grabbed tissue and started to clean up.

"Robbie? You still their?" I said, questining his silence. I heard panting, then, _Yeah._

"That was almost as good as sex!" I admited to him sheepishly.

_Agreed! _He said.

"We should probably get to sleep-" I started as I was interupted.

_Yeah, but stay on the phone._

"Why?" I asked him, wondering why.

_I wanna hear you sleep_ He said sheepishly.

I smiled. "Alright. I love you Robbie, goodnight" I said sweetly.

_Goodnight Beck, Love you too!_

_Awwwww! _

_How sweet:) They are such a cute couple! Robbie x Beck! _

_... What would their couple name be? ..._

_Reck? Sounds dangerous..._

_Bobbie? Sounds like their kid:)_

_Oh well, Lets just refer them as, ' Robbie & Beck '_

_Because thats what they are:)_

_I will try to update Big Time Bieber soon, But I probably am gonna update Secret Love first because its just itching to be written, I can hear it calling..._

_Cole... Cole...Cole..._

_Jacob: Yo! Cole! Wake yo' ass up and write the story! I wanna be back with my Eddy-Boo!_

_Edward: Yeah! I wanna be with Jakey-Poo!_

_Ugh... You guys are a cute couple but cheesy nick-names? You guys are above that!_

_Both: No were not!_

_Whatever... Im asking for reviews, because (1) They keep me writting stories, without em' I die, and (2) I just love feedback on what you liked and hated._

_Review, evin if its just 'Hi' or a hater, Just review! Please! Reviewing will mae Big Time Bieber & Secret Love get updated!_

_SO REVIEW! OR EDWARD AND JACOB GET IT! _


End file.
